Episode 06: Hare's Trick
Hare's Trick is the sixth episode of Season 1 of the ''Monster Rancher'' anime series. It aired in Japan on May 22, 1999. Synopsis Genki and his friends reach a city with a giant coliseum! In order to replenish their funds, Tiger enters a tournament and faces off against a Hare, who cheats his way to victory. As an apology, Hare offers to buy them all dinner and a place to stay for the night. In the morning, Hare runs off and leaves them with the bill, but Tiger catches up to him and makes him pay. Realizing that Hare's calculating mind could be an asset, the group invites him to journey with them. Full Recap Our hungry group of heroes runs into a problem when Holly reveals they have almost no money to buy food! They travel into a near-by town, and notice that the town has a giant coliseum, where a monster tournament is being hosted. After Suezo chickens out, Tiger volunteers to fight in the tournament. Tiger makes short work of all his challengers except the last one. Tiger's final battle is against Hare. Tiger is able to rather quickly pin Hare to the ground and Hare begs Tiger not to hurt him. Tiger says he just wants the prize money and is not in it for fun. When Tiger starts to walk away, however, Hare gets in a cheap punch and knocks Tiger out. Genki accepts the second place-prize money as Holly tends to Tiger. When Tiger sees Hare is proclaimed champion, he looses it and runs full speed towards Hare. Golem is able to keep a fight from breaking out. When our heroes return to town, Holly is buys from a vegetable stand, much to the dismay of the others. Suddenly, Hare shows up again, and Tiger and Genki have to restrain themselves from beating Hare senseless. Hare says he's feeling guilty about the match, and wants to take everyone out to dinner. Tiger is suspicious, but Holly says it's okay, so they all go. Hare checks into a hotel, taking the deluxe suite. Our heroes are amazed by the hotel's extravagance. They all eat and sleep the night, however in the morning, Holly notices Hare is gone with their prize money. Hare is outside town, and put Genki's empty money sack in the middle of the path. Our heroes try to leave the hotel unnoticed, but are caught. Tiger goes after Hare as Golem washes dishes to pay off the debt. Tiger finds where Hare left the money sack on the path, but finds out it's just bait for a trap! Tiger falls into a pit, but makes his way out and continues chasing Hare. Tiger eventually catches Hare as he is crossing a bridge over a deep canyon. Tiger wrecks the bridge with Hare on it, leaving Hare hanging on to one of the bridge's support ropes. Hare yells for Tiger to help him as the rope begins to breaks. Tiger refuses to help. However, when Hare falls, Tiger runs along the canyon wall until he's beneath Hare, and rescues him. Tiger takes Hare back to the hotel where he pays the debt, freeing Golem from dishwashing duty. After this, Hare agrees to come with the group in search of the Phoenix. Featured Characters *Genki *Holly *Suezo (Anime) *Mocchi (Anime) *Golem (Anime) *Tiger (Anime) *Red Worm (Anime) *Red Eyes (Anime) *Gangsters (Anime) *Hare (Anime) Featured Monsters *Suezo *Mocchi *Golem *Tiger *Hare *Red Worm *Red Eye *Gangster Episode de:Haki, das Schlitzohr Category:Episodes Category:Season 1